


Just Peachy

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [16]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: It's nice to come home and know his princess is in the castle.





	Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Super Mario Brothers; Mario; It's nice to come home and know the princess is in this castle."
> 
> Original prompt link:
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/366463.html?thread=63810431#t63810431

The smell of cake is strong enough to pick up a concrete block and throw it. Mario races down the hallway, scurrying past some wide-eyed toads, the soles of his shoes tip-tapping against the stone floor. By the time he reaches the kitchen, there's an ache running through his body that can only be soothed by the feel of Peach's body of his arm.

"Oh," she says, wiggling within his sudden grip. Adjusting herself, she pulls him into a hug of her own. Her scent is fruity and clean and all encompassing. "Hello, Mario."

He leans up, wiping a speck of cake batter from her cheek. When he'd first arrived, his heart had been racing. Anything could have happened since he'd left the castle that morning - Bowser could have dropped by or the toads could have gone on strike - but the smell of cake had stopped those thoughts just as quickly as they'd appeared.

Now? Now his heart is racing for another reason.


End file.
